Amy
OH MY GOD EVERYONE LOCK YOUR DOORS AND WINDOWS!!! About → A girl who spends most of her time on the internet. Someone tell her to go away!!! → She is mostly harmless if not a bit on the slow side. → Does the ocassional Utattemita post on Singing Robots. → Has an incredibly obvious bias towards female utaite (and female characters too apparently). → Enjoys yuris, being lazy, and binging on utattemita/vocaloid songs. → Talks to Guessy often, is ocassionally tormented by Stel, derps at Avie just about every day, and tries to lure Dandy back into VDR on a regular basis. → Also likes pressuring people into joining Plurk. Characters Lily Masuda THE BIGGEST MORON. (From xi_rpg, an X-Men AU rp that is now dead). She's a mutant with a techbane voice and sonic voice, two powers that pretty much make her one of the most annoying (and potentially dangerous) nuisances in the DR. Has a very (obvious) tsundere crush on the Gumi from her world and is constantly shipped with her robot self. Lily pretty much enjoys doing whatever the hell she wants even if it isn't the safest or smartest idea. Black★Gold Saw (B★RS OVA) One of the strongest fighters from the Otherworld!!! sob... At this point, Saw has mostly chilled out regarding excessive fighting/getting injured all the damn time. Enjoys breaking shit and annoying the hell out of Shooter by being an idiotic loose cannon. Saw is currently attempting to fend off a certain catgirl whose hobby is molesting her. Also got laid by said catgirl. Luka Megurine (Corruption Garden) sooob why so much angst Luka. Former mecha-pilot and soldier who killed her sister right before crashing into the DR. Her mecha is now hidden somewhere. Luka has been improving her morose demeanor ever since joining the police force. She has also recently built a very large gun out of some mecha parts. She hopes she won't have to use it very often. Is now back to her angsty ways because guess what!! Her sister is now in the DR! Gumi (Panda Hero) That weird pink-haired Gumi who is seemingly always high/stoned on something and will eat anything inedible or not. Known as Spongy to Spotty (Avie's Poker Face Gumi) who she has claimed as her bro. Overall she's a relatively harmless (when not armed with her monster truck and baseball bat) and smelly nuisance to others. Also has some sort of violent ongoing feud with the resident Matryoshka Gumi. Iroha Nekomura KITTYLER! Constantly off-balance (literally) lover of Hello Kitty, naive and innocent as hell. Also ocassionally despairs over how the majority of fandom treats her. Ring Suzune Partners in crime with Lui Hibiki!! Yeah!!! Hardly anything fazes her on the grounds that she's incredibly optimistic (and slightly nuts). She's a nice girl, really, she's just a bit oblivious and air-headed at times. Her logic is of the incoherent freestyle sort which makes her practically fearless. Bacteria girl She doesn't have a name. A tormented, tainted, and suicidal girl whose face is deformed and body apparently filled with live cockroaches. Her mood swings violently and she hates everyone because everyone hates her. Neru Akita From the world of Reims Academy, an rpg set in a world as normal as white bread. Neru is constantly freaking out over the weird shit that occurs in the VDR and is wondering why her life is suffering. So much suffering. SHE JUST WANTS TO GO HOME, DAMMIT. Meiko (Destroy Destroy) Just as the username suggests sob. A jaded pryomancer with a hell of a grudge against Miku. She hails from an RPG-esque world where elemental-users run rampant. Currently runs an onsen and is trying to resist burning every Miku around into a crisp. De-chan (Black★Rock-chan) MOE MOE SPARKLY DEAD MASTER!!! She acts as a mother/big sister figure to the resident toddler Shooter, taking care of her and smacking her when she eats too much. Don't be fooled by her sparkliness, she's still quite dangerous okok!! Lily (seleP's yandere songs) A damaged Lily who hasn't had much luck in the romance department. She's always carrying a knife with her and has an obsession with the other Lilies and, to a certain extent, some Lens/Lenka. Also has a tendency to stab people. Hasn't been spotted in the DR for several months. Category:Muns Category:Muns